XV
by roxion
Summary: Zexion shuddered, "I've never felt before. I've never once wished I had a heart. Until now." Zexion/Number XV


**XV**  
**Summary:**Zexion shuddered, "I've never felt before. I've never once wished I had a heart. Until now." [Zexion/Number XV]  
**Author's Note:**I decided to add another member to Organization XIII. Her name is Xylona, and she - like Roxas and Xion - does not have any memory of her previous life. I also am focusing a lot on Zexion. I can't really say much about it because I would give too much away, muhah.  
**Disclaimer:**Square Enix owns all. Except for Xylona - I own her hah.

* * *

**XV**  
**{Ch. One}**

All thirteen members were seated high above the ground, awaiting the arrival of their newest member. After the recent death of Number XIV no one was truly ready for another to take her place. Xemnas spoke diligently to his crowd of followers, "Friends, today is joyous day. For we will be taking into our lives a new friend." He broke away for a brief moment - seeming disconnected, "It has only been a short half a year since the death of the beautiful Xion. I know for a fact her passing has been a great blow to you all. For some, more than others. Though, this new young soul has much to learn. In teaching her, I would assume you all to heal in a much quicker fashion." A slight smile emerged from Xemnas' lips, "With that, I would like you all to welcome our newest comrade - number fifteen."

From the large doorway, a black hooded figure entered the room. Her heels echoed against the blank walls. The members leaned forward slightly, attempting to get a good look at the girl. Her face was fully hidden by her robe, though you could somewhat see her pale lips. Zexion could sense it right away - this girl had not an ounce of darkness in her heart. Why Xemnas had chosen her as a member baffled him to the very core.

"She has not yet discovered her true power," Xemnas began, "and she is yet to recall the memories of her past life. With a little nudge, I believe she will become one of us fairly quickly. So I urge you all to begin to understand our new member. Maybe one of you will help her unlock her true meaning here with the Organization, eh?"

* * *

Roxas and Zexion stood away from the crowd of google-eyed men that were the base of Organization XIII. The newest member was surrounded on all sides. All that was visible of her was the tip of her head. "I can't believe Xemnas would do this," Roxas muttered.

Zexion raised his eyes from a large book he was reading, "It's his job to recruit. You've never had a problem before. Stop being so submissive."

"Xion just passed, and it was all Xemnas' fault anyways. How could he bring in a new member, as if nothing ever happened?"

"You obviously skip over the fact that Xion was not a true Nobody in the first place - she was only a replica of the Keyblade Master. She was a puppet, she meant nothing to this organization. That's why it was so easy for Axel to kill her."

Roxas turned to Zexion, scowling, "Xion meant more than you think she did."

"No Roxas, she did not." Without thinking, Roxas threw a punch at Zexion's head. Zexion quickly countered by slapping Roxas' hand away with his book. "This is what happens when you let illusions like emotions rule your subconscious. They rot you, Roxas."

Without another word, Roxas stomped away. Zexion stood in the corner alone, consumed by his book. By the time he finally snapped back to reality, he realized everyone was gone - including the new member. Tucking his book under his arm, he made his way to his chambers. Upon reaching the stairs, he noticed the door to the meeting room was open. Curious, he stepped inside. Sitting in the center was Number XV.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you should be in bed," Zexion said from the doorway.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I am not tired." She didn't budge.

Zexion entered the room, slowly walking up to the girl, "Well, if Xemnas found you in here at this hour, he would not be too happy with you."

"I do not care."

He stood in front of her, "You need to retire to your chambers. It's only the rules, whether you want to or not you must follow them."

"I choose to follow them closely. Although now, I wish to be rebellious and have my time to think," as she looked up at him her hood fell gently back, revealing her features, "Is that so much to ask?"

Zexion studied her momentarily. Her eyes were quite large, and a luscious green color. Her somewhat messy, deep red hair was down past her shoulders. Her lips were as pale as when he first saw her, though they were slightly plump and glossy. He now understood why his friends were so infatuated with her - she was beautiful.

"Staring is not very polite, if I could please ask you to stop."

"I - I'm sorry. My apologies, please." He shook his head, trying to shake off her beauty.

"I accept your apology - " she paused as if waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Zexion, that is my name."

"Alright then, Zexion."

There was silence. Zexion had no words, for once his vocabulary could not reach for what he wanted to say. He himself did not know what he wanted to say. He was speechless, never once had he ever been speechless. Her voice was like a thousand rose petals - sweet and quiet. The way she said his name made him shiver.

"Well, I do believe I should be going to my chambers now. Maybe I should've listened to you in the first place." She stood up and smiled, "It was very nice to meet you Zexion. I thank you for this wonderful chat."

As she began to walk out of the room, Zexion finally got ahold of something to say, "Wait - what is your name?"

She turned slightly, smirking. "My name, is Xylona."


End file.
